1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for supplying power to an Anti-lock Braking System (ABS) for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
ABSs, which ensures an appropriate cornering force thereby not only maintaining steering capability but also acquiring large friction coefficient values, are widely used for vehicles.
Meanwhile, in the case where 12 volt ABSs are applied to vehicles that use 24 volt electrical or electronic parts, such as the commercial vehicles Mighty™ and County™, the 24 volt electrical or electronic parts must be replaced with 12 volt parts, which is difficult to realize.
To solve the above problem, a technology using a Direct Current (DC/DC) converter for converting voltage in a vehicle to which a 12 volt ABS is applied has been proposed. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, in the case where a 12 volt ABS is applied to a vehicle using a 24 volt alternator 10, a DC/DC converter 20 for converting a voltage of 24 V into a voltage of 12 V and supplying power to an ABS motor 40 and a small-sized 12 volt battery 30 are additionally used.
Meanwhile, to implement this, a new DC/DC converter must be developed, and an electrical circuit to which an auxiliary battery is added must be constructed, which cause disadvantages from the aspects of weight and the difficulty of installation of a product.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.